


Found

by luminaperfected



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Ikora however deals with Shaxx daily so she's used to it, Invective (Destiny), Koko is very abrasive, Two-Tailed Fox (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaperfected/pseuds/luminaperfected
Summary: An drabble prompt from twitter, for Ikora Rey and my Destiny OC, Kokoro! The prompt was 'Found' which it kinda missed the literal mark but sometimes not taking things literally is better!This is the first one-shot of my Awoken hunter, who's a Gunslinger mainly, though later on dabbles in blade dancer!! They're a teen guardian, meaning they're forever 16! Hopefully one day I will start publishing their story, as it's going to be a very long story!!Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have any comments, please don't hesitate to reply! :D
Kudos: 4





	Found

“Where did you get this?” 

Ikora’s tone wasn’t angry, or condescending. Instead, the usual cool edge she held was replaced with curiosity and perhaps even a dash of amusement.

“Cayde let me dig through his old data pads and shit- er….stuff.” The Hunter paused quickly fixed their swearing and swiped lazily on another datapad, random things whizzing across the screen. “I asked him and said that one was yours. Laughed and said to ask you, said you’d get a hoot out of it.”

Ikora let a smirk show. “I’m not an owl, but I do find it quite nostalgic.”

She looked back to the screen, blueprints of a very familiar shotgun flickering faintly. It had been so long ago she’d drawn these up, and yet she still remembered every failure, every test.

“So what is it, besides….y’know, a gun.” 

Koko’s tone showed mild interest, as they had grown bored of their recent search. Cayde’s journals, jokes, and receipts to different places were only so entertaining.

“This is MY gun. I made it.” Ikora arched a brow at the young Awoken, who had gone from perched on the table’s edge to suddenly by the Vanguard’s side.

“Why?” Their tone was curious, prodding. “I mean, usually you buy your guns, not make them.”

“For the Crucible.”

“Why would you make a gun just for Crucible?” Koko crinkled their nose, confused. They thought back to their own days of running with the Dredgens, Thorns in hand. They had to scatter quickly afterwards, Shaxx’s rage wasn’t something you ever wanted to face.

The Warlock’s gave a slightly exasperated eye roll. 

“To be memorable, of course.”

“Well, did it work?”

Ikora’s abrupt laughter echoed through the hall, causing many to turn their heads. A bemused grin caused her whole face to light up. Koko’s eyes were wide, unsure what they’d said that was so funny.

“Why don’t you ask Shaxx if the Crucible Champion’s signature weapon helped her get remembered?”

The Hunter leaned forward to look down the hall and then back to Ikora. 

“I don’t think he wants to see me. Cayde and him banned me from Crucible. Attempted murder is bad apparently.”

Ikora’s grin broke into a bright smile. “Are you asking me to put in a good word for you?”

A roar echoed from the Crucible Handler as a static shatter marked a broken data pad. The Awoken looked at the datapad, to Shaxx and then to Ikora. They chewed their lip a moment, then shook their head, pink locks bouncing.

“No thanks. I have a better idea.”

“Oh?” This was unexpected. Ikora went back to being curious.

Koko grabbed an unused datapad and began scribbling for a second, then looked at the other, a mischievous but determined look in their eye.

“I want your help with something. You said you built this yeah?”

The Vanguard nodded, and Koko showed off a drawing, a clunky large rocket launcher with a little cat creature on the side.

“Should I be flattered or worried you’re taking my idea?” Her tone was cool, though not rude, simply inquisitive. This was one of Cayde’s Misfits after all, unpredictable but he saw something in them. Ikora trusted Cayde’s judgement, perhaps not on bets, but he was right about people….mostly.

“Weapons can help you get remembered, right?” Koko’s eyes glittered. “Well, I want to live forever.”

There was a hush between the two, one’s excited energy clashed with the quiet contemplation of the other.

“A weapon does not guarantee that you will be remembered.” Ikora’s words were chosen carefully. “Many have tried to stand out, and all that remains is the weapon instead.”

There was another long pause, the Hunter’s energy lessening with each word spoken. Their shoulders slumped and they slowly lowered the datapad.

The Warlock paused, eyeing the other quietly. Thoughts raced and she softly inhaled, letting out a small sigh.

“However...You’ll never know if you don’t try.” She gently grabbed the pad from the other’s grip and surveyed it.

Koko raised their head to look at her, staring for a moment while it processed what was going on. Sudden realization hit them and they gave the other a huge lopsided grin.

“A rocket launcher?” A little odd for a Hunter but flashy. “What’s going to make it special?”

Popping up and looking at the doodle with Ikora, the smile turned coy. 

“What’s better than a rocket launcher that launches a rocket?”

Ikora arched a brow, not sure what the punchline would be.

“What?”

The other held up their hand, wiggling two of their fingers.

“A rocket launcher that launches two rockets.”

She shook her head in exasperation as the Awoken beamed. 

“Let’s get started then, shall we?”


End file.
